epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Acid
Acid_Skill.PNG|EBF4 version being cast on a Cat Soldier. EBF5 Acid.png|EBF5 version defeating a Sandy Bush. Acid is a special skill available for all characters in . It is exclusive to the Steam release of the game and the Premium Pack (except the Kongregate version of it). In EBF5 it also became a shared skill learnable by everyone but Matt and NoLegs in the v2 update. Description Upon casting, the target is simply blasted with corrosive, green acidic mist. This skill deals high magical Poison/Bio-elemental damage, with chances to inflict on the target as well as debuff the target's Magic Defence. In EBF4, Acid is a powerful skill that not only is the only powerful source of magical Poison damage, but also can noticeably weaken foes by debuffing their Magic Defence and inflicting Poison. It goes great on Natalie, and is very useful for coverage and raw damage. If a foe resists Holy, this is one of the best sources of damage for her. In EBF5, Acid is merely the first form of Acid Blast and should be used accordingly. Foe Users Epic Battle Fantasy 5 When used by foes, the skill also inflicts . * Mutant Chomper * Purple Squid * Zombie Hand Epic Battle Fantasy 4 In the Steam version, it can be found in a chest on the right of the Waste Disposal Plant-themed spike puzzle screen halfway through Battle Mountain. The Hammer is required to get this far. However, in the Kongregate version of the game, Acid was accidentally replacedhttp://kupogames.com/about/#comment-214937 with 1 Titanium in the chest, making it impossible to obtain during normal gameplay. It can still be used normally if a save with it already unlocked is exported from the Steam version. |Acc = 100% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% |lvl1power = 50 |lvl1MP = 8 |lvl1AP = 100 |lvl1StatusChance = 20% 90% |lvl1StatusStrength = 2x 20% |lvl2power = 70 |lvl2MP = 12 |lvl2AP = 500 |lvl2StatusChance = 25% 90% |lvl2StatusStrength = 2x 25% |lvl3power = 95 |lvl3MP = 16 |lvl3AP = 1000 |lvl3StatusChance = 30% 95% |lvl3StatusStrength = 2x 30% |lvl4power = 120 |lvl4MP = 20 |lvl4AP = 2000 |lvl4StatusChance = 35% 95% |lvl4StatusStrength = 3x 40% |lvl5power = 150 |lvl5MP = 26 |lvl5AP = 4000 |lvl5StatusChance = 40% 100% |lvl5StatusStrength = 3x 50% |lvl6power = 180 |lvl6MP = 32 |lvl6AP = 8000 |lvl6StatusChance = 50% 100% |lvl6StatusStrength = 3x 50% |note = Prior to the Battle Mountain update, the skill had no status chance and debuff chance specified for level 6, thus it could not inflict them when maxed. It also had only 2x Poison strength, at any level.}} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 It's obtained by completing Kiev's quest in the Iron Fortress, in the same room you find ROBO's arcade machine. It becomes Acid Blast at level 3. |Acc = 100% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% |lvl1power = 65 |lvl1AP = N/A |StatusChance = 100% |lvl1StatusStrength = 15% |lvl2power = 90 |lvl2AP = 500 |lvl2StatusStrength = 20%}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Skills/Spells Category:Matt Category:Natalie Category:Lance Category:Anna